Tikal Faylen
'Tikal Faylen' is a character played by rt117 on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Her first true appearance was in the thread 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp'. She is currently in 'In The Village, the Peaceful Village'. Appearance Tikal is rather short for her age, always wearing a pair of jeans tattered at the end of the legs, and an orange shirt under a red vest. Her hair is dark brown, normally short and messy with her bangs sometimes hiding her light brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned from always being out of the house and in the sun, and because she lives outside of Fidona, she weighs little as she only ate what she could collect or catch. Personality Tikal is generally a shy person as she didn't grow up around anyone else other than her parents, only being truly open towards her Pokemon. She always wanted to have friends she could have full conversations with, but by living outside the city she never really met anyone. Tikal is also afraid of them disappearing on her like her father did. It takes her awhile to open up to others, but after doing so she's really a cheerful happy-go-lucky person. She hates to get angry, though will show it if she sees mistreatment of other Pokemon. Unfortunately Tikal can also struggle at times to focus on any one particular thing, and so sometimes on a long journey, she can become easily distracted and get lost. As battle would harm her friends (being her pokemon), she tries to avoid it at all costs if shes sees her Pokemon hurt. However as time progressed, she found that through battles they got stronger, and so eventually accepted Pokemon battles into her routine. Tikal is obsessed with Dragon Pokemon, hearing of their legendary power despite their supposed difficulty to train. She wishes to befriend as many types as possible, to follow in her father's footsteps. Tikal is also an experienced forager, and because she isn't fond of the chemical items (potions, full heals and anything man-made on the exception of Poke balls as they are an only option for catching Pokemon), she tries not to use them, and instead prefers berries as they are healthier and more natural. However, if she has no choice she will use man-made items Biography Before Furoh Tikal spent most of her life living just outside of Fidona, preferring the untame wild. Her father had been a professor, who specialized more with Dragon-type Pokemon. As a result she had gained interest in Pokemon, especially when her father gave her a Charmander, her first Pokemon. However when she was ten, her father disappeared while on one of his study trips, and instead of beginning her journey as most kids her age would, stayed at home to help her mother around the home. When she was twelve after gathering berries she came across an injured Nidoran, which had warded off an attacking Spearow with its poison spikes. She took it home and helped it return to health, gaining another friend. Her third Pokemon (Totodile) was obtained after a fishing trip went wrong. The Pokemon had attempted to eat the fish she had caught while it was still on the hook. After nearly losing her hand, she managed to free the Pokemon, only to find it following her home. She kept him as well, though the pokemon still has a wild side, which she now realizes after almost losing her hand several times. Finally at age sixteen, her mother wanted her to go out and do something with her life (and hopefully find her father), so after staying at home for the longest time, she set off to go have an adventure. In Furoh During the events of 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp', Tikal found herself to be introduced to hew two current friends: Tyson and Alex Slasher. She accompanied them on their journey to Jillius, where she came across an Igglybuff trapped in the currents of the beach. Her Totodile quickly set off to investigate the Pokemon, though ended up knocking it out, allowing her to capture and care for it. Together the trio helped a fisher named Ellis get his prized Shiny Magikarp back from Team Deception, and toward the end of this chapter, Tyson declared his feelings to Tikal, and the two became a couple. Continuing on their journey, the three traveled on toward Fidona in 'In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle', on toward the local gym. While not initially planning on competing for a gym badge, she eventually faced off against the gym leader, Maxi, who specialized in the use of both Fighting and Water Pokemon. Using her Nidoran, Igglybuff, and Totodile, Tikal was able to win her first gym badge against his Tyrogue, Buizel, and Croagunk, much to her surprise. With the Taminagi badge in her possession, she returned back with the others to rest for the night. Over that period of time, Tikal's Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino, adding to the surprise. Relationships Tyson Tikal first met Tyson in 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp' while he was testing his battle skills against another trainer, Alex Slasher. Tikal is oblivious to the fact that Tyson has deep feelings for her. However he did make himself stand out more for her after the group was attacked by a flock of Wingull, which had taken offense to Tyson's Cyndaquil, Blaze. Tikal sees Tyson as a quiet but kind person, someone she can actually relate to. Tyson is one of the few people Tikal's Nidoran actually trusts, due to his effort to keeping her safe during the Wingull attack. Alex Slasher Tikal first met Alex in 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp' while he was testing his battle skills against another trainer, Tyson. Tikal sees Alex as a confident leader and trainer who would really go far with his team. Tikal has so far only really seen the cheerful social side of Alex so far, but she can tell that he's hiding something, another side of his personality. Pokemon Tikal's Charmeleon Charmeleon was Tikal's first Pokemon, having obtained it as a Charmander. He was given to her as a gift from her father, and she has had him for about six years. It was a common practice for Tikal to take Charmander with her into the forest for protection, knowing that not all Pokemon were timid. In fact one good example of this was when the pair accidentally stumbled into a Beedrill nest and were chased away. If not for Charmander and their type advantage, then Tikal could've easily gotten badly hurt or poisoned. As a Charmander, he tended to have a calmer personality, especially towards other Pokemon. However since the multiple incidents with Bug type Pokemon (who tend to not like Fire types especially), he has held a grudge against Bug types, continuing on as a Charmeleon. Although Charmander was normally friendly, he could be easily angered, the flame on his tail raging when he was upset or angered. As a Charmeleon, he has had a slight personality change. He is a little more closed off, not wanting to show his emotions, especially in front of his trainers. Despite his increased ego and hard headedness, he still maintains a fondness toward his trainer, which he tries to hide, not wanting Tikal to see him as a weak Pokemon. Nature: Rash (Likes Dry, Dislikes Bitter) Parents: Hydregion (Father), Charizard (Mother) Known Moves: (*) Learned as Charmander Tikal's Nidorino Nidorino was the second Pokemon Tikal gained before her journey. She found him when she was twelve, when she came across a battle between two wild Pokemon: a Nidoran and an enraged Spearow, while she was picking some berries. She learned later that Nidoran had gotten too close to the bird Pokemon's nest, and had in result envoked its wrath. Although Nidoran did win with the help of his poisonous spikes, he was badly hurt. Tikal took note of this and nused him back to health, where he decided to stick around her. The night after her first gym battle in Fidona, her Nidoran had evolved into a more protective Nidorino. Nidorino is the 'body guard' of Tikal's party. After being saved years ago, he feels that he needs to repay her, as he has yet to do so. If Tikal encounters new people on her journey whe he is present, Nidorino tends to keep close to Tikal. He's always alert, even at play, and if he hears anything unusual he will quickly move to a battle stance in case something goes wrong. Nidorino has a sore spot when it comes to Tyson's Squirtle Hydro, as during their first meeting Hydro caused him to lose a Kakuna he was fighting. Nature: Brave (Likes Spicy, Dislikes Sweet) Parents: Nidoking (Father), Golduck (Mother) Known Moves: Tikal's Croconaw Totodile was the third and final Pokemon Tikal gained prior to her journey. He was found while Tikal was fishing, and her fishing line got tangled by him. After she managed to free him from her line and ensure he was safe, he nearly bit off her hand, something which she later found out was to be expected for Totodiles. Although straight after she freed Totodile and began to head home, he decided to follow her home and join the group. Totodile tends to be the most naive of the group, always looking for something fun to do. He also has a limited tension span, and tends to wander off and cause trouble, something of which is a bad habit for him. However when it comes to a battle or more serious situation (in which case he gages this by Tikal's reactions to certain things), he acts more mature than one would expect. Totodile is also an avid swimmer, and loves nothing more than jumping into the first body of water he sees. Nature: Jolly (Likes Sweet, Dislikes Dry) Parents: Carracosta (Father), Feraligatr (Mother) Known Moves: Tikal's Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is Tikal's fourth Pokemon, obtained as an Igglybuff. She was found in 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp' as an Igglybuff when stranded out in the waters of the beach. Instead of rescuing the small Pokemon from the waters, Totodile simply knocked her out, mistaking her to be a toy instead. Though initially shy of her other teammates, Igglybuff soon warmed up to them, and became the 'mascot' of Tikal's party. As she is the youngest of the group, Jigglypuff always demands the attention of her trainer, which normally means that she always remains in the arms of her trainer. This Pokemon always seems to find a way into the hearts of people around her, one of the core reasons of their victory against Maxi in 'In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle', where her defeat inspired Tikal's other Pokemon to win the match. Very playful in nature, Jigglypuff is almost never shy, likely the friendliest of the team. She has a tendency to be jealous of other Pokemon or objects that take attention away from her, as Tikal's plush Latias Nature: Timid (Likes Sweet, Dislikes Spicy) Parents: Mawile (Father), Wigglytuff (Mother) Known Moves: (*) Move learned as Igglybuff References Current Progress - Tikal Faylen Character Profile - Tikal Faylen From Forest to Fame - RP Sailors and a Golden Magikarp - RP In the Jungle, the Mighty Jungle - RP In the Village, the Peaceful Vullage - RP Category:Characters